Użytkownik:PhnxS
Przygoda z GTA Pierwszą grą z serii Grand Theft Auto, w którą zagrałem było GTA: San Andreas. Był to rok 2010, czyli niespełna rok od premiery Episodes From Liberty City. Niestety, mój ówczesny komputer nie pozwolił mi uciągnąć żadnej gry z uniwersum HD, a i wtedy grami z tego uniwersum się nie interesowałem. W 2011 roku przesiadłem się na laptopa, który był o wiele mocniejszy od mojego poprzedniego sprzętu. Wtedy to otworzyły mi się wrota do zagrania w GTA IV, w które do dziś gram. W międzyczasie zacząłem poznawać pozostałe gry z uniwersum 3D wydane PC - GTA: Vice City oraz GTA III. Następnie, pograłem trochę w GTA (1) oraz GTA 2, choć z pierwszą częścią były spore problemy (na moim laptopie jest to gra jednorazowego użytku; raz zagram - OK, drugi raz próbuję zagrać - crash). Gdzieś około kwietnia 2013 roku zakupiłem konsolę Xbox 360 Elite, żeby pograć w Grand Theft Auto V. Przyznam, że trochę żałuję zakupu, gdyż za rok z hakiem dowiedziałem się, że GTA V jednak pojawi się na PC (wcześniej żyłem w przekonaniu, że to będzie exclusive na konsole). W połowie roku 2014 grałem w Grand Theft Auto Online, które na początku było zabawne, a potem przerodziło się w miejsce pełne hackerów/glitcherów/modderów (niepotrzebne skreślić) i kiedy skończył mi się abonament Xbox Live Gold, zaprzestałem gry w GTA O. Może jak kiedyś kupię sobie mocny komputer klasy PC to może wrócę do Online... Jeśli uznam, że multiplayer GTA V jest dalej dziurawy jak ser szwajcarski, to wykorzystam GTA V jako bazę do moddingu. Top 5 gier z serii GTA # Grand Theft Auto IV - mogę powiedzieć, że praktycznie wszystko w tej grze mi się podoba. Od lokacji jakimi są Liberty City oraz stan Alderney, przez dobrze narysowaną fabułę i bohaterów, do soundtracku. Jednakże, tym za co najbardziej cenię GTA IV jest skupienie gry na realizmie oraz szczegółowości. Często odnoszę wrażenie, że LC i Alderney są bardziej żywe od południowego San Andreas z GTA V. # Grand Theft Auto: Vice City '''- czym GTA: Vice City sobie zasłużyło na drugie miejsce? Klimatycznością lat 80-tych XX wieku, najlepszym w całej serii GTA balansem pomiędzy realizmem a zabawą, protagonistą oraz niektórymi postaciami. Mogło być jednak trochę więcej pojazdów (przy okazji można by było dopracować model jazdy) oraz opcji w grze (np. pływanie, raz zdobyte ubranie we wszystkich kryjówkach). # '''Grand Theft Auto III - jest to gra dobra, ale brakuje jej nieco szczegółowości oraz wyrazistości. Klimat Liberty City jest jak najbardziej na plus, soundtrack ujdzie, fabuła jest w porządku, ale uważam, że przydałoby się nieco więcej możliwości w grze. Brakuje mi możliwość jeżdżenia motocyklem, interiorów kryjówek (no niby kryjówka w Portland je ma, ale niestety, pozwiedziać sobie je można tylko poprzez bliskie stanięcie przy wejściu i wyciągnięcie M16). # Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas - pewnie wielu z was będzie chciało mnie za to zabić, ale uważam, że GTA: San Andreas nie jest grą idealną. Fabuła mnie nużyła (motyw zamieszek w Los Angeles jak najbardziej dobry, ale słabo wykorzystany), postacie były takie średnio na jeża, ścieżka dźwiękowa była taka 5/10. Ponadto, większe skupienie się na zabawie niż na realizmie też mi jakoś tak średnio podeszło. Co idzie na plus? To, że w GTA: SA mamy bardzo dużo możliwości. Do dziś się dziwię jak im tyle udało się upchnąć w grze, która na PC waży 4,68 GB. Choć z drugiej strony, co za dużo to nie zdrowo. # Grand Theft Auto V - wielkie rozczarowanie. Hype na tą grę miałem spory, liczyłem, że będzie lepsza od GTA IV, ale okazała się słaba. Praktycznie wszystko w tej grze jest albo średniakiem, albo jest słabe. Dorzućmy do tego całkowite odejście od realizmu (GTA: San Andreas jeszcze jako tako miało coś tam tego realizmu). UFO, kosmici, samochody bazowane na prototypach... Bardzo zmarnowany potencjał, bardzo. I PAMIĘTAJ! SZACUNEK JEST WSZYSTKIM!